COME TO YOUR WORLD
by amy.mercury
Summary: Sejak pasangannya menghilang 10 purnama lalu, Ernest dan para penerusnya berusaha mencari keberadaan Aliya. Akhirnya setelah meneliti sekian lama bersama anggota keluarganya yang lain, Ernest menemukan cara untuk datang ke dunia asal Aliya, ketempat dimana pasangannya itu kini berada. Meski harga yang harus dibayar untuk mencoba kembali ke sisi pasangannya itu adalah . . .
1. PROLOG

**_KETERANGAN_**

Savira = perempuan

Adam = laki-laki

Yanda = ayah

dinda = adik perempuan

Bunda = ibu

penerus = anak kandung, dianggap anak kandung

pasangan = suami/istri

kesucian = keperawanan

Penyembuh = memiliki Soul dengan kemampuan menyembuhkan atau meringankan rasa sakit

purnama = hitungan waktu, bulan

pemukiman = wilayah yang dihuni orang, desa

* * *

Di dalam tenda milik keluarga Sang Pembawa Ajaran.

Sebuah cermin besar memperlihatkan seorang Savira di dalam sebuah ruangan. Savira itu menghadap sebuah benda elektronik yang di dunianya dikenal dengan sebutan laptop. Beberapa orang mengawasi Savira itu melalui cermin.

Seorang Adam menghampiri ketiga pengamat itu. Menyadari kedatangan orang itu, ketiga pengamat tersebut mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari cermin dan menatapnya seolah menginginkan kepastian.

"Yanda, benarkah kau ingin melakukan hal ini?" Tanya salah satu Savira muda yang sebelumnya mengamati cermin.

"Yanda, aku setuju dengan kedua dindaku. Jika Yanda pergi ke tempat asal Bunda, semua yang Yanda miliki akan musnah dan kami tidak akan mampu membantu Yanda di tempat itu." Ucap satu-satunya Adam muda diantara mereka.

"Yanda, haruskah kau pergi ke dunia Bunda Aliya?" Tanya An-Nur, penerus Ernest dan Aliya yang paling muda.

Ernest melihat ketiga penerusnya, kemudian kepada sosok pasangan pertamanya yang tampak dicermin. Aliya terlihat semuda yang diingat Ernest ketika awal perjumpaan mereka. Rambutnya masih sehitam dan sependek Savira yang muncul dari pusaran angin sambil mengenakan pakaian dan kantong perbekalan yang sangat aneh, pakaian yang dia sebut jaket dan celana panjang serta kantong perbekalan yang dia sebut tas.

Saat menyadari bahwa pasangannya itu kembali ke dunia asalnya di waktu yang tidak terlampau berbeda dengan saat kedatangannya ke dunia Ernest dan tubuhnya kembali ke saat Ernest pertama berjumpa dengan Aliya, sebentuk kerinduan dan penyesalan menyelimuti perasaan Ernest. Pasangannya kembali ke masa mudanya, dia mungkin menganggap bahwa Ernest dan ketiga penerus mereka yang dia lahirkan hanya sebuah mimpi yang tidak nyata, seperti yang dulu pernah dikatakan Aliya kepada Ernest tak lama setelah mereka bertemu.

_"Aku merasa saat ini aku sedang bermimpi, menjadi bagian dari sebuah game yang tak pernah aku mainkan. Tapi aku merasa bahwa kehidupan hanya ada satu, jika kau, aku, atau mereka, mengalami kematian, maka saat itu kita meninggal. Jadi meski aku menganggap saat ini aku sedang bermimpi, aku tak akan membiarkan diriku atau orang lain terluka dan mati jika aku bisa menghindarinya."_

Ernest teringat kembali kata-kata pasangan pertamanya itu di masa yang lalu dan merasa sesak di dadanya.

_"Aku hanya mengatakan sesuatu jika aku mempercayainya, dan jika aku mengatakan sesuatu tanpa memikirkannya, maka kelak entah bagaimana, aku tahu hal tersebut akan terjadi."_

_"Aku bersedia menantang kematian untuk melindungi kesucian__ku, jika harus."_

"Aku memang harus kesana!" Ernest menatap pasangan pertamanya melalui cermin dengan tatapan penuh tekad. Ketiga penerusnya mengerti ada sesuatu yang dipikirkan oleh Yanda mereka, sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan Bunda mereka, sesuatu yang mungkin tidak pernah mereka ketahui.

Amru, Fatimah dan An-Nur membantu persiapan ritual agar Ernest dapat terlahir di dunia Bunda mereka.

"Yanda, kami tidak dapat memastikan sejauh apa lokasi kelahiranmu nanti dengan lokasi Bunda. Namun setidaknya kami berhasil menentukan waktu kelahiran yang tidak terlalu jauh dengan waktu kelahiran Bunda." Ucap Amru.

"Tapi kami juga menemukan suatu masalah disini." Lanjut Fatimah dengan kening yang berkerut, menandakan dia menganggap masalah ini cukup menyulitkan. Ernest tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk bertanya kepada Savira muda itu.

"Dan masalah apa yang kau maksudkan itu?"

Namun bukan Fatimah maupun Amru yang menjawab, melainkan An-Nur yang datang sambil membawa sebuah mangkuk air dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Kami tidak dapat memastikan siapa yang akan lebih tua diantara Yanda dan Bunda Aliya. Dan tidak ada kepastian bahwa Bunda Aliya akan memilih Yanda sebagai pasangan. Bukankah alasan kalian menjadi pasangan karena hanya Yanda satu-satunya Adam yang memenuhi persyaratan Bunda Aliya sebagai pasangannya? Di dunia itu, Yanda bukan menjadi satu-satunya."

Menyadari alasan kekhawatiran ketiga penerus mereka, Ernest menyadari betapa besar pengaruh Aliya dalam kehidupannya. Ernest kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan menemukan dua bayangan di dekat pintu tenda. Kedua bayangan itu tidak salah lagi pasti milik Fahmi dan Fahri, penerus Ernest dan dilahirkan oleh pasangan keduanya, Gwen. Savira Penyembuh itu diajak oleh Aliya untuk masuk ajaran Tuhannya agar Ernest dapat menjadikan Gwen sebagai pasangan keduanya. Aliya menyadari bahwa Gwen menaruh hati pada Ernest dan Ernest bukannya tidak memiliki perasaan kepada Gwen. Ernest pernah berfikir dirinya akan menjadikan Gwen sebagai pasangan pertamanya saat Gwen cukup usia untuk berpasangan. Namun sosok Aliya yang misterius membuat Ernest ingin mempelajari Savira itu, sedangkan pada saat itu usia Gwen baru 180 purnama yang berarti masih butuh 20 pernama lagi sebelum Gwen memasuki usia berpasangan. Dan satu-satunya cara untuk membuat Aliya tetap berada di dekatnya adalah dengan menjadikan Aliya sebagai pasangannya, dan karena Aliya bukan berasal dari pemukiman Yive, dia tidak dapat tinggal di pemukiman lewat dari 2 purnama. Jika Ernest melewatkan kesempatan untuk menjadi pasangan Aliya, mungkin saat mereka bertemu kembali, Aliya telah berpasangan dengan Adam yang lain yang mampu memenuhi persyaratan sebagai pasangan Savira itu.

Sekali lagi Ernest memandang sosok yang terlihat melalui cermin, mengingat kembali resiko yang harus dihadapinya jika dirinya memaksa pergi ke dunia itu, orang-orang tercinta yang akan ditinggalkannya, pasangan keduanya-Gwen, kelima penerusnya. Tapi Ernest menyadari, Aliya akan menganggap keluarga mereka tidak pernah ada. Aliya tidak akan pernah tahu bahwa kehidupan yang dia jalani bersama Ernest dan penerus mereka benar-benar ada. Savira itu hanya akan menganggap mereka sebagai ilusi dan akan berpasangan dengan Adam lain di dunianya, melahirkan penerus yang bukan milik Ernest. Namun sebelum itu, bagaimana jika meskipun Aliya kembali ke sosok saat dirinya masih belum menjadi pasangan Ernest, kesucian Aliya tidak kembali pada dirinya. Aliya sudah menjadi pasangan Ernest selama lebih dari 200 purnama. Jika pasangan Aliya menganggap pasangannya itu tidak lagi suci, bisa jadi Aliya akan …

"Kalian harus menjaga Gwen. Aku akan pergi ke dunia itu."

Tekad Ernest sudah tidak dapat dicegah oleh para penerusnya, bahkan oleh cinta Ernest kepada mereka.

Dua bayangan yang berada di luar tenda mencengkeram sebagian kecil kain tenda yang berada di dekat mereka.

Ernest menyelesaikan ritual yang telah dipersiapkan dan secercah sinar terang menyelubungi tubuh Ernest ketika Amru, Fatimah dan An-Nur menyelesaikan bacaan mereka. Saat sinar itu memudar, tubuh Ernest terjatuh menghantam tanah. An-Nur mulai terisak, sementara kerutan di kening Fatimah menjadi semakin jelas terlihat. Fahmi dan Fahri, si kembar berusia 150 purnama itu mengintip ke dalam tenda dan menemukan saudara tertua mereka-Amru, memandang tubuh tanpa jiwa yang sebelumnya mereka panggil Yanda dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat diterka oleh keduanya.

Yang mereka ketahui hanyalah, bagi orang-orang di dunia mereka, Ernest telah tiada…


	2. Chapter 1 part 1

**Keterangan: **

mengenjan : proses calon ibu mendorong bayi dalam rahimnya untuk lahir secara normal

operasi _Caesar : _operasi bedah untuk mengeluarkan bayi dari rahim ibunya

kontraksi _false alarm_ : peristiwa seolah-olah bayi akan lahir tetapi belum saatnya

omamori : jimat, biasanya dari kuil (untuk mendo'akan keselamatan atau hubungan, dsb...)

Ojisan : ayah

* * *

Di sebuah ruang operasi.

Di dalam ruangan yang dipenuhi alat-alat medis untuk tindakan operasi, seorang wanita berusia tak sampai 30 tahun tampak sedang berjuang antara hidup dan mati untuk proses kelahiran bayinya. Wajahnya yang putih dan mungil kini tampak semakin pucat dibawah cahaya lampu ruang operasi. Keringat menetes membasahi hampir seluruh lehernya. Dia berulang kali mengambil napas panjang dan _mengenjan_. Pakaian operasi yang dia kenakan pun telah menjadi lekat di badan dan memperlihatkan lekuk-lekuk tubuhnya akibat derasnya keringat yang mengalir di sekujur tubuh calon ibu itu.

Seorang dokter kandungan dan 2 orang perawat berpakaian serba hijau berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk membantu proses persalinan wanita muda itu. Dokter Sasaki yang menjadi penanggung jawab proses persalinan itu sebelumnya telah memberitahu kedua perawat yang berada di ruang operasi untuk mulai menyiapkan proses operasi _Caesar_ apabila bayi wanita tersebut belum dapat keluar secara normal setelah 1 jam proses mengenjan.

Wanita itu sudah hampir satu jam berada di dalam ruang operasi setelah sehari sebelumnya mengalami kontraksi _false alarm_. Saat wanita tersebut dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit tempat dia bekerja, Dokter Sasaki menyatakan kepada pihak keluarga bahwa Nyonya Harada akan segera melahirkan dalam waktu dekat sehingga wanita itu sudah berada di ruang perawatan Rumah Sakit Pusat Okayama sejak 15 jam sebelumnya.

Di luar ruang operasi, seorang pria paruh baya tampak mondar mandir ditemani seorang pria muda yang duduk sambil menggenggam _omamori_ di tangannya. Si pria paruh baya berulang kali melihat jarum penanda waktu di jam tangannya dan memandangi lampu ruang operasi yang masih menyala yang menandakan didalamnya sedang dilakukan tindakan operasi.

Setiap menit yang berlalu bagaikan sejam bagi kedua orang itu.

Owe…. Owe…. Owe…. Owe…. Owe…. Owe….

Terdengar teriakan bayi yang cukup keras dari dalam ruang operasi. Kegembiraan terpancar jelas di wajah kedua pria itu.

Si pria paruh baya yang mengenakan Yukata berwarna biru tua itu bergegas mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu ruang operasi. Menatapnya begitu lekat hingga seandainya kedua bola matanya mampu mengeluarkan sinar laser, maka pintu itu pasti sudah meninggalkan sebuah lubang besar.

Di belakang laki-laki itu, putranya yang mengenakan T-shirt bertuliskan _Go Team Jepang Go_ dan celana jeans hitam, memanjatkan rasa terima kasih kepada para dewa yang telah melindungi proses kelahiran anggota keluarga mereka yang baru.

Seorang perawat keluar dari ruang operasi, sambil membuka penutup wajahnya, perawat itu memberitahu keduanya bahwa sang ibu selamat dan bayi laki-laki yang dilahirkannya pun sehat dan sempurna. Sebuah kabar yang langsung disambut dengan penuh suka cita oleh ayah dan anak itu. Jika bukan sedang berada di dalam rumah sakit, tentu keduanya berteriak kegirangan saat ini.

Sang pria paruh baya berusaha menghalau perawat muda itu dan mencoba melesat masuk ke dalam ruang operasi sehingga si perawat dan putranya harus menghentikannya masuk ke dalam ruang operasi.

"_Ojisan_, tenanglah sedikit. Soko sudah berjuang keras, dia tentu membutuhkan istirahat, begitu pula dengan bayinya."

"Ah, ya, ya, tentu saja, dia hampir satu jam berada di dalam sana. Soko harus berjuang untuk melahirkan putranya tanpa Yoshio. Ah, jika saja Yoshio…"

Yosuke melihat keletihan di wajah ayahnya yang sebenarnya masih tampak muda dibandingkan teman-teman ayahnya yang lahir di generasi yang sama. Sejak dulu ayahnya merupakan seorang yang ceria dan penuh semangat, itu pula salah satu alasan sang ayah terus berjalan mondar-mandir tanpa henti sejak saudara iparnya itu masuk ke dalam ruang operasi.

Sebenarnya Yosuke menganggap kehadirannya sudah cukup untuk menemani kakak iparnya itu dalam menghadapi proses persalinan. Namun sang ayah tetap bersikeras untuk mendampingi menantunya itu dan ingin menjadi orang pertama yang melihat wajah cucunya. Yosuke tak sampai hati memberitahu sang ayah bahwa orang yang pertama kali melihat wajah cucu yang sangat ia harapkan kelahirannya itu tentunya dokter yang membantu proses persalinan dan para perawat.

Perawat Maeda yang tadinya masih berada di dalam ruang operasi keluar sambil menggendong bayi laki-laki yang terlihat menguap.

Kosuke Harada dan putranya menatap bayi mungil itu penuh kasih.

"Maeda-san, ijinkan aku menggendong cucuku!"

"Harada-san, saya harus segera membawa cucu anda ke ruang incubator segera. Anda dapat segera melihat anak ini lagi. Permisi."

Melihat ayahnya mungkin akan memaksa mengambil bayi itu dari tangan perawat Maeda, Yosuke meremas bahu kanan ayahnya dengan lembut.

"Ojisan, tunggulah sebentar lagi. Bukankah selama ini kau sudah menunggu cukup lama untuk kelahiran anak ini? Kau hanya perlu menunggu sebentar lagi, kau akan segera dapat menggendongnya kapanpun kau mau."

Terdengar suara orang bercakap-cakap di telinga si bayi mungil. Tapi bayi itu tidak mengerti bahasa yang dipergunakan orang-orang itu. Bayi itu merasa letih setelah menangis sangat keras dan lama begitu keluar dari terowongan yang gelap, ia pun tidur dengan lelap.

**69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69**


	3. Chapter 1 part 2

KETERANGAN

Go : permainan Igo, dimana pemain meletakkan biji-biji berwarna hitam dan putih di titik poin pada papan, biji putih main pertama dan biji hitam mendapat _komi_ (tambahan poin saat permainan berakhir)

Dan : tingkatan

Event Organizer : pembuat atau perancang acara/event yang bekerja sebagai profesional

* * *

Harada Soko masih terbaring di tempat tidurnya setelah melalui proses persalinan yang sangat menguras tenaganya ketika ayah mertua dan adik laki-laki mendiang suaminya masuk ke kamar perawatan Ibu muda itu.

Ayah mertuanya, Harada Kosuke di usianya yang ke 53 tahun adalah seorang pemain _Go Dan_ 5 sekaligus seorang pengusaha peralatan Go. Sedangkan iparnya, Harada Yosuke yang baru berusia 20 tahun itu adalah seorang mahasiswa jurusan Bisnis di salah satu universitas setempat.

Soko bertemu dengan mendiang suaminya sekitar 3 tahun lalu, saat Soko menjadi salah satu mahasiswi yang mengikuti acara seminar Kesehatan yang diadakan Universitasnya. Ketika itu Yoshio menjadi salah satu panitia _Event Organizer_ dan Soko yang aktif bertanya menarik minat Yoshio yang memiliki perbedaan usia 5 tahun dengannya itu.

Yoshio menghampiri Soko dan memberikan kartu namanya dan hanya butuh waktu satu tahun berselang ketika akhirnya Yoshio memberanikan diri melamar Soko.

"Soko, selamat karena sudah melahirkan bayi laki-laki yang sehat. Kau sudah berjuang dengan baik."

Dengan sorot mata yang masih letih, Soko memandang Yosuke yang tersenyum seperti pemuda bodoh seperti biasanya. Dia teringat Yoshio sering menyebut adiknya itu dengan si wajah bodoh. Dia selalu ingin mengoreksi suaminya itu dengan memberitahunya bahwa Yosuke terlihat sangat manis saat tersenyum seperti itu, sebelum akhirnya dia teringat bahwa Yosuke tidak suka disebut manis. Sehingga kata-kata yang hampir meluncur dari bibirnya ditelan kembali oleh Soko. Mungkin si wajah bodoh adalah bentuk lain pengucapan kata senyummu manis dari Yoshio untuk Yosuke, sebab Yosuke tak pernah sekalipun marah disebut seperti itu oleh kakaknya.

Sebuah belaian lembut dikepalanya mengusik perhatian Soko, di sisi yang lain rupanya Harada Kosuke sedang membelai kepala menantunya itu dengan lembut.

"Tidurlah Nak. Kau pasti sangat letih saat berada di ruang operasi itu. Seandainya aku bisa menggantikanmu untuk menanggung semua rasa sakit itu."

Chukle…

Soko tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan mertuanya itu. Sejak dirinya menikah dengan Yoshio, Kosuke memang selalu menganggap Soko layaknya putrinya sendiri, bukan hanya sekedar menantu yang masuk ke dalam keluarga Harada.

Sejak kematian Yoshio saat terjadi gempa ketika ia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju () dan menemukan bahwa Soko sedang mengandung, Kosuke menjadi sangat perhatian kepada Soko. Pernah sekali Soko mendengar Yosuke berbicara dengan ayahnya itu…

_"Si Tukang Main itu rupanya pergi setelah meninggalkan penerus." _

Soko pernah bertanya kepada Yoshio alasan keluarganya itu menyebutnya Tukang Main ketika mereka belum menikah dulu. Saat itu Soko khawatir jika tiba-tiba seorang atau dua orang wanita datang sambil membawa bayi dan meminta pertanggungjawaban kepada Yoshio setelah mereka berumah tangga, sedangkan saat itu Soko telah terlanjur memberikan hatinya kepada pria itu. Membayangkan dirinya harus membagi Yoshio dengan wanita lain atau membesarkan anak pria itu yang dilahirkan oleh wanita lain sungguh terasa menyesakkan dada Soko.

Saat itu Yoshio hanya tertawa, kemudian dia mengeluarkan notesnya dan menunjuk jadwal Event yang akan ditanganinya untuk 3 bulan berikutnya serta jadwal Event yang sudah diselesaikannya dalam kurun waktu satu tahun sebelumnya. Termasuk di dalamnya Event Universitas Soko yang telah mempertemukan mereka berdua.

_"Seluruh waktuku hampir aku gunakan sepenuhnya untuk merencanakan dan mengatur acara semacam ini. Aku senang melakukan perjalanan dan menikmati bermacam hal baru. Itu sebabnya mereka menyebutku Tukang Main."_

Menikmati belaian kasih dari jari-jari yang senantiasa memainkan biji-biji Go pada papannya, Soko membiarkan dirinya tertidur pulas. Ia sudah sangat lelah dan ingin beristirahat.

**69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69**


End file.
